Flirting with Disaster
by wash-and-dry
Summary: Shortly following Courtney's elimination on TDWT, she decides to flirt with Trent to make Gwen and Duncan jealous. But is it true love? Courtney/Trent.
1. Eliminated

Courtney screamed at Duncan and Chris as she was about to take the drop of shame. Chris shoved her and Blaineley out of the plane. The two women shrieked in fear. Courtney desperately pulled on her parachute. It opened. Meanwhile, Blaineley fell to the ground and broke most of her bones. As Courtney landed in China, she blacked out.

* * *

"W-What?" Courtney looked around. She was surrounded by clouds. "Where am I?"

"You're in your dream world." A voice said.

"Who's there?" Courtney asked. "Is that you, Alejandro?"

"No actually it's me, Trent."

"Trent?" Courtney looked sickened.

"Yeah. I'm right behind you."

Courtney turned around and saw Trent standing there. Oddly enough, he had wings.

"Why do you have wings?"

"I don't know… It's your dream…"

"Why are _you_ here anyway?"

"I'm here to give you advice."

"Like what?"

"If you want to get revenge on Duncan and Gwen… Then you should flirt with Gwen's ex-boyfriend… Also known as me." Trent explained.

"I would… But I'm already crushing on Alejandro…" Courtney hesitated.

Trent frowned. "You don't have to like me… I mean, you didn't like Tyler and you flirted with him…"

"Yeah to make Duncan jealous…"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you to do… After all…" Trent took Courtney's hands, "We might end up liking each other…"

This was really freaking Courtney out. She had no idea what was going on.

"That's not possibl—" Courtney was staring into Trent's eyes. "Have your eyes always been green?"

Trent grinned. "Yeah."

"I… I thought they were brown…"

"Nope. Why are you staring into my eyes anyway?"

Courtney quickly looked away. "Because you're staring at me and it's kind of creepy…"

"Kind of?"

"Yeah, kind of…"

"Face it Courtney, you're falling for me…" Trent smirked.

Courtney stomped her foot with anger. "I am not!"

Trent held Courtney in his arms. "You are so cute when you're angry…" He pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers. Courtney pleasantly closed her eyes. She seemed to enjoy this.

* * *

Courtney gasped. She was sitting on a bed. She looked around. She was in a bedroom. "No!" She shouted, "I want my dream back! Wait…" She paused to think. "I want my dream back?"

The door to the room opened. It was Bridgette. "Oh good! You're awake!"

"Oh! Hey Bridgette! Where am I?"

"You're at the Aftermath Studio. Geoff and I came to get you and, unfortunately, Blaineley after you two landed. We picked you guys up in our helicopter. Blaineley is in the infirmary. Hopefully she won't be recovering anytime soon. Anyway, you've been knocked out for a couple hours."

"Really? That long?"

"Yup."

"Wait… I've been eliminated? No! My million dollars! My Alejandro!"

"Alejandro? Oh no, he didn't get you too did he?"

"What do you mean?" Courtney was confused.

"Alejandro tricked LeShawna and I with his flirtation. That's how we got eliminated. He just used you to get further in the game."

"But… He loved me…" Courtney looked as if she was about to cry.

"I thought he loved me too… But he left me stuck to a pole. Sorry Courtney, but Alejandro was just playing with your heart. And as we speak, he's playing with Heather's heart."

The door opened again. This time it was Gwen.

"Hey Courtney… I just wanted to—" Courtney threw a vase at her. "Ah! Hey! No need to throw vases at me!"

"Get out of here you boyfriend kisser!" Courtney threw a potted plant at her.

Gwen screamed. "Or potted plants! Geez, I was just coming to see if you were okay!" Gwen shut the door.

Courtney growled. "Ooh! I hate that gothic freak!"

Bridgette put her hand on Courtney's shoulder. "She just wants to be your friend again…"

"Never!" Courtney snapped.

Bridgette took her hand off Courtney's shoulder with hesitation. "Okay… Well… Do you want to see any of the eliminated contestants?"

"Like who? You're the only friend I have on this show…"

"You know… Like Beth or Eva or Katie or Sadie or Justin…" Bridgette suggested. Courtney merely just shook her head. "How about Trent?"

Courtney gasped at hearing his name. "Trent? He's here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I see him?"

"Why? Do you have a little crush on him?" Bridgette teased.

Courtney bit her lower lip and blushed. "I do not!"

"Whatever you say…" Bridgette giggled as she left the room.

"Make Duncan and Gwen jealous by flirting with Trent… It's totally fool-proof!" Courtney said to herself.

* * *

Bridgette walked down a hallway. She saw Gwen and walked towards her.

"Hey Gwen! Do you know where Trent is?"

"Probably in his trailer. Why do you ask?"

"Courtney is looking for him."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Courtney? That's strange. You know what? I'll go get him. Maybe she'll forgive me if I bring him to her."

"I don't think that'll happen. She's still ticked off at you for kissing Duncan…"

Gwen shrugged. "It's worth a shot." She walked to Trent's room. She knocked on his door.

The door opened. "Oh, hey Gwen! What's up?"

"Courtney wants to see you."

"Courtney? I haven't talked to her since the first season of Total Drama… I thought she hated me…"

"So did I… Oh well. Come on, I'll take you to her." Gwen led Trent to Courtney's room.

Gwen turned the knob and opened the door. "Hey Court—" An alarm clock smacked her in the head. She fell on the floor.

"Get out!"

Trent walked into the room. "Hey no need to throw alarm clocks at her!"

"Trent! Hi!" Courtney smiled.

"Why did you—"

"I said get out!" Courtney screamed, cutting Gwen off. She took off her sandal and was prepared to throw it at her. Trent quickly grabbed a hold of Courtney's wrist, stopping her from doing anymore damage to Gwen.

"Courtney! There's a better way to settle this!" He looked towards Gwen. "Gwen, Courtney would appreciate it if you were to leave the room…"

Gwen got back on her feet. "As if that wasn't already obvious…" Gwen shut the door.

Trent let go of Courtney's wrist. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Courtney put her sandal back on and stood up. She stared into Trent's emerald green eyes. "I just wanted to see my friend Trent…"

"Friend? We're friends? Since when?"

Courtney took a step closer to Trent. "I've always thought of us as friends, Trent."

Trent took a step back. "But this is the first time we talked since season one…"

"Oh… Well… I thought that maybe we can hang out a little more… You know, have some conversations and stuff…"

"I suppose…"

"Great! So how about we have breakfast tomorrow?"

"Well…"

"Great!" Courtney cut him off before he could answer. "I'll meet you in your room! Bye!"

Trent walked out of the room. Trent knew Courtney was up to something. He just didn't know what it was.

"Hey Trent! So what happened?" Gwen wondered.

"Apparently, I'm having breakfast with Courtney tomorrow…"

"Ooh! Sounds like you got yourself a date!" Gwen gave Trent a nudge on the arm.

"A date? With her? As if that would ever happen…"

"You know, you're right Trent… She would never have any interest in someone like you."

"Gee, thanks…" Trent began to walk away from her.

Gwen grabbed Trent's arm. "No! I didn't mean it like that! I meant that you don't exactly seem like Courtney's type…"

"I know what you meant. I'll see you tomorrow." Trent shut the door to his room behind him.

"Someone's got an attitude…" Gwen said behind his back. She walked away.

Trent threw himself on his bed. He stared straight up at the ceiling.

"I don't have a date with Courtney tomorrow… We barely know each other! All I know is that she used to date Duncan and she's a total bitch… Alright, I know she's up to something… I just need to find out what it is…"

Meanwhile, Courtney was putting a pair of pajamas she found in her dresser on.

"If I can just gain Trent's trust, then we can hang out all the time, which gives me the advantage of flirting with him so he can fall in love with me, thus making Gwen and Duncan jealous! Courtney, you are a genius! What could go wrong?"


	2. Wanna bet?

Trent opened his eyes and jumped out of bed. He walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Meanwhile, Courtney just stepped out of the shower and was wrapped up in a towel. She was prepared to put her usual outfit on.

A couple minutes later, Trent walked out of his bathroom.

"Hi Trent!"

Trent screamed. Courtney was standing by his door.

"What are you doing in here? I'm wearing nothing but a towel! How did you get in here anyway?"

"You left the door unlocked, silly."

Trent paused and realized she was right. He was too busy thinking about what Gwen said that he forgot to lock the door before he went to bed. He face palmed himself. "Stupid!"

"It's okay, Trent. I'll just head to wherever Bridgette and Geoff serve breakfast and grab us something to eat. Want me to get you anything in particular?"

"Ugh…" Trent was irritated. "Eggs and toast... Maybe some bacon…"

"Got it!" Courtney noted.

"Just get out of here already!"

Courtney giggled, "Someone's cranky this morning."

"OUT!"

Courtney shut the door behind her. "How did I ever get stuck with him… This plan is much worse than I thought… All I have to do is keep up this nice business and he'll be like putty in my hands. Not much else to it…"

* * *

Trent was sitting on his bed, waiting patiently for Courtney to return. He heard a light knock on his door.

"Come in!" He shouted.

The door opened and Courtney walked in. She was holding a plate of eggs, toast and bacon in one hand, and a bowl of oatmeal in the other. She placed his order on his lap.

"There you go. Eggs, toast, and maybe bacon. Just like you asked. By the way, if you don't want the bacon I'll just take it."

"No, it's fine…" Trent took a bite of his toast.

The two teenagers sat in silence for a while.

"Hey Trent… How did it feel?"

Trent looked at her. "How did what feel?"

"When Gwen dumped you…"

Trent didn't move. Courtney waved her hand in front of Trent's face to see if he was okay. He shook his head to signal he was back in reality. Trent looked away from her. "It hurt."

"How much did it hurt?"

"A lot."

"That's not exactly the answer I was looking for…" Courtney put a spoonful of oatmeal in her mouth.

"It made me feel… Well…"

"Shitty?" Courtney answered for him.

"Not exactly shitty… More like…"

"Crappy?"

"That's the same thing…" Trent pointed out.

"How about unwanted?"

Trent looked down. "Well… Yeah…"

Courtney looked at him with eyes full of pity. She moved closer and petted him. "It's okay Trent… I know exactly the way you felt."

"How?"

Courtney rolled her eyes. She tried to keep her temper. "I thought you knew that Duncan and Gwen were dating… Duncan dumped me for that stupid emo-loving goth… It hurt like hell and made me feel like shit."

Trent stood up and glared at Courtney. He crossed his arms. "Don't you dare talk about Gwen like that!"

"What? But… Why? She hurt both of us!"

"She might've broken my heart, but I'm still in love with her." Trent turned away.

Courtney gave him a disapproving look. "Isn't it time you moved on, Trent? She dumped you back in season 2… It's season 3 and now she's dating my ex-boyfriend…"

"I know…" Trent said, "But no other girl here can compare to Gwen's beauty…"

Courtney sighed and looked at the ground. Trent turned around. Courtney looked disappointed. This didn't get ignored by Trent.

"Are you okay?" Trent wondered.

Courtney looked at him. "Yeah, why?"

"I don't know. You seem a little upset. Is something bothering you?"

"Why do you care? You don't even think we're friends." Courtney turned away so he couldn't see her face.

Trent put his hand on Courtney's shoulder. "Yeah but that doesn't mean I don't care about you…"

"And yet we aren't friends?" Courtney said in a harsh tone.

"Well… I guess we are…"

Courtney smirked then went back to her fake frown. She turned around. "Really?"

"Sure." Trent shrugged.

"Okay… Do you maybe want to hang out later?"

Trent flinched. "Oh… I don't really know… I might be busy…"

"With what?"

"I might hang out with Gwen if…"

"You're only going to hang out with her because you aren't over her yet."

Trent blushed. "That's not true!"

"You just told me that no girl can compare to Gwen's beauty, and now you're telling me you aren't over her yet?"

Trent's face just got redder. "Well, yeah…"

Courtney laughed. "Do you have any idea how red your face is right now?"

"It's just hot in here…."

"I can tell you're lying."

"I am not!"

"Oh really? Want to bet?"

"Bet?" Trent raised an eyebrow.

"That's right. A bet. If you're really over Gwen then I bet you can't go a week without hanging out with her. If you win, I promise I won't be so..." Courtney looked down and bit her lip, "Umm… Uptight towards you… For the rest of the season."

Trent gave her a smug look. "And what if I lose?"

Courtney gave Trent a smug look in return. "Then you have to stop playing your guitar for the rest of the season."

"Do you honestly think you can keep me away from my guitar?"

"Yes, because I'll take it away and hide it from you for that amount of time so you can't find it."

Trent gasped. "You wouldn't!"

Courtney stared at him. She gave him a blank face, as if he doesn't even know who he's talking to. She obviously would take away his guitar considering how mean she can be sometimes. After all, she did give Duncan a 32 page letter listing every single one of his apparent "flaws" and how he can fix them.

Trent understood the message Courtney was giving him with that dreaded look on her face. "I take that back. You would take my guitar away from me."

"That's what I thought."

"Wait a minute, if I can't hang out with Gwen, then who am I supposed to hang out with? Gwen's like… My best friend."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Well, you could always hang out wit-"

"Oh wow I'm so stupid! I could just hang out with Lindsay!" Trent interrupted.

Courtney frowned. She had to come up with an excuse for why he had to hang out with her. "Umm… She'll probably be too busy spending time with Tyler!"

"Oh yeah, good point… I forgot she remembered who Tyler was. It's funny, she forgot who he was all throughout Total Drama Action and yet he didn't dump her for it." Trent paused to think. "Oh hey, I could hang with Owe-"

"He'll be too busy hanging out with Noah and trying to win Blaineley's heart!" Courtney spoke quickly.

"I suppose… What about Geoff?"

"He'll be making out with Bridgette and working on the Aftermath!"

"Damn… The Drama Brothers?"

"Cody is still in the competition!"

"Yeah but the Sasquatchanakwa replaced Cody during the first episode of the aftermath. Plus we really should be working on our next album…"

"As part of the bet you have to hang out with me!" Courtney screamed. She quickly covered her mouth.

"What? You? But…"

Courtney folded her arms. "But what?"

"Why you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"No offense Courtney but you don't exactly seem like someone most of the contestants would want to be around… Plus you're a little bossy…"

"I am not!" Courtney snapped. Trent flinched. Courtney took a deep breath. "Look, if you really want to win this bet then you'll have to hang out with me for the rest of the week."

"What happens if I don't accept this little challenge of yours?"

"Then I take your guitar anyway."

"What? That's so stupid! I lose my guitar if I lose or if I don't accept the bet?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"I can't believe this!"

"Well believe it, honey."

Trent's face turned into a light scarlet color. "Honey?"

Courtney blushed along with Trent. "Oh… Uhh… Well… Do we have a deal?" She held out her hand.

Trent stared at Courtney's hand. He stopped to think about this. It's either lose his guitar for the rest of the season, or hang out with Courtney for a week. He had to decide which was worse. He finally came to a decision.

"Fine. You have a deal." He shook her hand.

"That's what I thought." Courtney grinned. She released his hand and began to walk towards the door. "I'll see you _really_ soon, Trent." She left the room.

Trent stared at the door as it shut. He face palmed himself. "What did I just get myself into! I should've denied the bet! That would've been better than spending a week with that demon!"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I was busy trying to figure out what to write. I finally came up with an idea after reading the first chapter of a certain fanfiction. I'll be writing chapter 3 soon! I'm trying to make it so that I don't rush this fanfic too quickly. So it might not be too interesting for now.**


	3. The girl I can trust

Courtney skipped cheerfully through the hallways of the aftermath studios. Everything was going perfectly, especially with that bet she made with Trent. And if this little bet works out, then she'll get to spend an entire week with him. She stopped in her tracks. Wait a minute, spend a week with Trent? That actually didn't sound as great as she thought it would. That dream might've given her the idea of flirting with Trent but what if she couldn't go through with it? Then again, what if it works out perfectly? What if she ends up dating him? What if Duncan and Gwen get jealous? It's the perfect revenge plan! Courtney smiled and began to skip again.

This out of character behavior didn't go unnoticed. Actually, only one person happened to notice Courtney unusually cheerful mood. And that person was Courtney's best friend, Bridgette.

Bridgette ran after her friend and quickly placed her hand on her shoulder. Courtney shrieked and kicked Bridgette in the stomach without realizing who she was. Bridgette fell to the ground and grabbed her stomach with pain. She screamed. Courtney gasped at what she just did.

"Oh my gosh! Bridgette! I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you!"

"Why did you do that?"

"I didn't know it was you! I thought it was some creep like Ezekiel!"

"If you haven't noticed, Ezekiel is still stalking Chris on the show! Owww my stomach!"

Courtney pulled Bridgette off the ground. "You'll be fine; the pain doesn't usually last for long."

"Ok…" Bridgette rubbed the area where Courtney kicked her. "You mind telling me what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Courtney tilted her head with confusion.

"You're acting strange."

"How so?"

"Oh please, you make it sound like I didn't see what you were doing before your heel jabbed my stomach. You were skipping. And if I wasn't mistaken, you were skipping with joy. Courtney plus skipping plus happiness equals something happened and I want to know what that something was."

Courtney bit her lower lip. "Nothing is going on, Bridge."

"You're lying."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're biting your lip. Whenever you bite your lip, you're hesitating. And I have a hunch you're hesitating to tell me the truth."

Courtney sighed. She found it unfair that Bridgette could tell when she's lying and when she's telling the truth. Then again it is her fault for skipping down the hallway in plain sight. Whether she liked it or not, she didn't really have a choice but to tell Bridgette her plan. She was just afraid of how her best friend will react to this, considering how kind-hearted the blonde was. Courtney grabbed Bridgette's wrist and dragged her to her room.

* * *

"Wait a minute, you're trying to tell me that you had a dream about Trent, and now you want to get revenge on Gwen and Duncan by flirting with Trent and getting him to like you?" Bridgette recapped.

"Pretty much." Courtney shrugged and gave a somewhat innocent grin.

There was complete silence in the room. Courtney's grin quickly faded into a frown. Bridgette gave Courtney a "girl, you're fucked up" look.

Bridgette sighed. "No offense Courtney, but you have some serious problems."

"What are you talking about? I don't have any problems! I'm totally easy-going!"

"Easy-going?" Bridgette rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay. I'll believe that when you stop acting so uptight."

"Yeah about that…" Courtney began, "You see, I kind of made a bet with Trent, which is why I was skipping happily. I bet that he can't go a week without hanging out with Gwen and he has to spend the entire week with me, no one else. If he fails, I take away his guitar for the rest of the season. And if he succeeds…" Courtney paused and gulped, "I promised I wouldn't be so uptight towards him for that same amount of time…"

Bridgette raised an eyebrow. "Just towards him? Why him? Why not the rest of the contestants? No offense, but you're really uptight to everyone, Courtney. Well, besides me. I mean, let's face it: Duncan lost interest in you because you were so uptight and bossy that you pretty much let your entire relationship with him slide right out of your hands."

"I guess your right…" Courtney sighed. "I was a pretty abusive girlfriend. Especially considering that I sat there kicking Duncan in the balls all through Total Drama Action. But what was I supposed to do? I like winning!"

"So you let winning get in the way of your relationship with the man you love?"

"Well he does have lots of flaws, too…"

"Like…?"

"His Mohawk, his piercings, his actions, that attitude of his, the fact that he acts like he doesn't really give a fuck about anyone…" Courtney explained.

"Listen Courtney, if you want Trent to be your _boyfriend_, then you're going to have to loosen up."

Courtney blushed. _Boyfriend?_ She let out a fake giggle. "Excuse me? Did you just say boyfriend? I don't think so. Trent's not my type. Besides, I just want him to like me. It's not like I have feelings for him."

"You're lying to me again. You just sat here and recited that whole dream you had about the "Trent with wings" who kissed you and you're sitting here telling me you don't like him even though you're clearly blushing right in my face."

Courtney groaned. "Bridge, that dream meant nothing to me!" She lied again, but she tried her best to make it sound believable.

"But you told me that the kiss felt so real, like Trent was really holding you in your arms and giving you a kiss with sparks…"

"I never said I felt sparks!" Courtney yelled.

Bridgette laughed. "Ok, ok. Calm down I was just joking around. I told you you need to loosen up…"

Courtney raised an eyebrow. "Well now that you're done asking me so many questions, I'm going to ask you one."

"Go ahead."

"Why are you acting like a know-it-all? This is so not like you."

"I'm not purposely trying to act like this, Courtney. I'm just being so serious because I want to know the truth. Believe it or not, it's unusual for you to go around and lying to me. You usually go ahead and spit out your secrets to me, considering we're best friends and all."

"I see…"

"Now, what exactly are you going to do to get him to like you?"

"Simple. I'm just going to do some flirting like I did with Justin. That's all." Courtney explained.

"Well Justin was different. He didn't have a love interest as far as we know. This is Trent we're talking about. Trent is in love with Gwen right now. It's not like he's going to get over her easily."

"I don't understand why. Gwen isn't exactly "attractive". And she isn't very peppy either."

"Courtney, do I need to remind you that Gwen is a goth. Goths aren't peppy. They're the complete opposite of that."

"But why do Trent and Duncan and Cody like her so much?"

"Maybe it's because she's _nice_ to them? Have you ever thought about that?"

"But you just said goths aren't peppy. Peppy is nice."

"Technically the definition of peppy is having a high spirit and being really cheerful. Take me for example. I'm full of pep. Oh, I'm sorry; I'm not trying to sound self-centered."

"That's ok Bridgette. You aren't anywhere close to being self-centered. Besides, you're example is true. You never seem to be sad unless something happens between you and Geoff."

Bridgette smiled. "Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is that Trent, Duncan and Cody have a crush on Gwen because she acts kindly towards them. As for you, you don't act very sweet…"

Courtney stood up. "I can be sweet! I can be the sweetest person around this place!"

"Then why don't you prove it? If you want Trent to like you then go flirt and act friendly. To be honest, and I'm not trying to sound rude, but I'm getting kind of tired of repeating that…"

"Yeah, I have noticed that you're repeating that a lot…"

"That's because you aren't listening to me…"

Courtney didn't speak. This got Bridgette worried.

"Courtney? Are you okay? Did I say something to hurt you?"

"What?" Courtney looked at her. "Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. What were you saying? Something about speaking?"

Bridgette face palmed herself. "I said you aren't listening to me and you just proved my point…"

"I am too listening! I was just thinking about ways to act kindly towards Trent…"

"You can try complementing him…"

Courtney's eyes widened and a smile grew across her face. "That's a great idea!"

"It sort of surprises me that you couldn't figure that out on your own… What exactly were you thinking about doing?" Bridgette wondered.

"Oh… You know…" Courtney said nervously, "Lock him up in a closet and make out with him till he likes me…"

"What?" Bridgette shrieked, "That's a terrible idea! Why would you do that?"

"I don't know; it just seemed kind of logical at the time…"

"How in the world is that logical?"

"I have no idea…"

"Exactly."

Courtney got up. "Well, I might as well get ready…"

"For…?"

"Spending the day with Trent. The two of us made a bet, remember?"

"Yes Courtney, I remember. Just don't forget to be nice to him."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "As if I could forget that, Bridge." She walked towards the door. "I'll let you know how it went later, ok?"

"Sounds good to me!" The blonde agreed.

Courtney shut the door behind her. Bridgette began to think about her friend's plan. It didn't seem like such a good idea to use a guy for her own nefarious purposes. That would just cause her plan to backfire right in front of her face. Bridgette shook the thought out of her head.

"If it's what Courtney wants then that's what she'll get. It'll be best if I just stay out of it for now."

* * *

**This chapter might've been a little boring and it might've seemed like it has absolutely nothing to do with the plot, but trust me, it has a lot to do with the plot! Bridgette is an important part in this story. Believe it or not, Gwen is an important character too! You'll find out how as the story progresses. But for now, R&R. Oh, and I apologize if I made Bridgette seem out of character.**


	4. Developing Feelings

Courtney walked down the hallway towards Trent's room after her long conversation Bridgette which lasted at least an hour, believe it or not. Little did the bossy brunette know that she left Bridgette in her own temporary bedroom. Either way, she was distracted. Mostly by her plan, but that's not new at all. As she was about to twist the doorknob to Trent's room, she felt a tap on the shoulder. She turned around to see the pale girl with blue and black hair that she despised the most right now: Gwen.

"You?" Courtney screamed with shock and anger.

"Uhh… Yeah, it's me."

"What do you want?"

"Well I was just curious."

"About?"

"Well I was about to go into Trent's room and ask him, but I might as well ask you since you're here. What's going on with you and Trent?"

Courtney gave a smug grin. "Well, if you must know, Trent and I are going to spend the entire day together. No wait, my tongue slipped. What I meant to say was that we're going to spend the whole entire week together."

"Wow! A whole week?" Gwen had a surprised look on her face. Just seeing that look made Courtney smile evilly.

"Yeah that's right. Jealous?"

"No not at all!"

The surprised look switched from Gwen to Courtney. In fact, her jaw dropped completely at the words the gothic teenager just spoke.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"I said I'm not jealous. I'm actually really happy for the two of you." Gwen smiled.

"But… But…" Courtney stuttered.

"What's wrong?"

"How in the world could you possibly be happy about this?"

"Well Trent's been hanging out with me a lot lately. It's actually kind of worrying me a bit considering he doesn't hang out with any other girl besides Lindsay and I. It's nice knowing that he's starting to socialize with someone new." Gwen explained.

The arrogant teen rolled her eyes. "You sound like Trent's mother…"

"Well it's true…"

"You're Trent's mother?"

"What? No! No offense but you aren't as smart as people give you credit for! I meant that I'm telling the truth about being happy for you and Trent."

"Whatever. And I am too smart little miss blue lipstick! I mean really, what idiot wears blue lipstick? It's totally revolting."

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice, freckles."

Courtney groaned. "You can be such a pain in the-"

"Excuse me ladies, but can you not fight right in front of my room?" Trent asked, sounding irritated.

"Trent!" Courtney and Gwen screamed.

"Don't scream! I've heard enough of your shouting from my bathroom… You two are like a tornado when you're together…" The green-eyed 16 year-old stated. He was staring directly at Courtney, hinting to the two girls that she was the one who was being too loud, not Gwen.

"What are you looking at me for? She started it!"

Gwen started to walk away. She looked over her shoulder. "Do yourself a favor and stop acting like a kindergartner, will you?"

Courtney growled and launched herself towards Gwen. She screamed and kicked as something grabbed her and held her back from doing the goth any damage. Her fury blinded her from turning her head and seeing who it was that was stopping her. Gwen began to run off while the boy held Courtney within his grasp. It took the brunette about a minute or two before she realized that it was Trent who was holding her. She stopped her struggling and Trent let her go.

"Why did you hold me back?"

"So you couldn't rip her to shreds."

Courtney folded her arms in frustration. "Well that would've been nice…" She mumbled to herself. Unlucky for her, Trent heard what she just said. This just got him angry.

"Look, how about you come back when you aren't so crabby?" Trent began to walk back into his room. Courtney grabbed his hand.

"No! Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say it like that! Gwen just gets me pissed off sometimes…"

"Sometimes?" Trent raised an eyebrow.

Courtney sighed. "Ok she always pisses me off, is that what you wanted to hear?"

"As a matter of fact, no." Trent attempted to walk back into his bedroom and shut the door, but Courtney's tight grip prevented him from walking any further.

"Then what do you want me to say?"

Trent sighed. He turned around to face her. As he looked into her eyes, he noticed sorrow and pleads. That's when he realized she was serious. She wanted his forgiveness more than anything at this very moment.

"I think you know what I want you to say…"

Courtney grinded her teeth together. She didn't exactly want to apologize to him, nor did she know what she was apologizing about, but according to her blonde friend, she had to be nice to him. So she had to use her manners, whether she liked it or not.

"I'm sorry…" She said displeasingly through her teeth.

Trent's eyes widened. He didn't actually think Courtney would apologize. He also didn't think she would know that's what he wanted to hear. Could she read his mind or something? Either way, it still amazed him. He was used to the Courtney that didn't give a fuck about anyone but herself. Why was it that she was acting so different? He took a look back into her eyes. Her beautiful, dark, brown eyes. No! What was he thinking? He doesn't think of her like that!

"Hello?" Courtney said. He didn't respond. This worried her. Was Trent okay? He was just standing there, staring at her. Not just her, but he into her eyes. When she noticed, she smiled. Her plan was working. He was totally mesmerized by her appearance. Still, there was something about him that made butterflies flutter through her stomach.

Trent quickly looked away. His face turned crimson. "I'm sorry; I kind of dozed off…"

"Yeah I noticed. What were you daydreaming about?"

"I wasn't daydreaming, just thinking."

"About what?"

Trent's face got redder. "I wasn't thinking about anything…" He lied.

"But you just said you were thinking…"

"Ok fine, I was thinking but I don't want to tell you what I was thinking about. Happy?"

"No. As a matter of fact I'm unhappy." She raised her voice, "I want to know what you were thinking about!" Trent flinched. Courtney quickly cupped her hands over her mouth. She was supposed to be acting sweet, not raising the tone of her voice due to her frustration. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"That's okay… You kind of scared me for a second…"

"Sorry… So umm… We should go do something…" The brunette changed the subject. "After all, we had a deal, so we have to."

Trent sighed. "Okay, where do you want to go?"

Courtney rubbed her finger against her chin, signifying that she was thinking about where to take Trent. It had to be somewhere romantic. Then again, they were in Hawaii. Everything about that place was romantic, even the piping hot volcano. "Why don't you choose?" She finally spoke.

Trent shrugged. "I'm not sure where to go. Besides, it seems more polite to let a lady choose."

Courtney's face turned red. "That's sexist." She said, trying to change the subject, and trying to get her romantic thoughts for Trent out of her head.

"No it's not; I'm just trying to be polite."

"Oh…" Courtney's face was still a bright scarlet color. Why was she blushing? She didn't enjoy this fuzzy feeling in her stomach that was just making her mind fill with thoughts of Trent. She was truly in love with Duncan, or maybe even Alejandro. Besides, this was supposed to be just a plot to get both Gwen and Duncan jealous. "Listen, how about we just hang out tonight?" She didn't mean to say that. That's pretty much what she was thinking, going on a romantic beach walk with Trent at night.

"Sound like a date." Trent said. Courtney's tanned face got redder. Trent's face began to turn into a pale shade of crimson. "Well, you know, not an actual date. Just a… Uhh… Friend thing."

The C.I.T rubbed the back of her neck with shyness. "Yeah, I know what you meant…"

"Well, okay. Then I guess I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah…" Courtney was still blushing. It was really noticeable, and she didn't even know it. In fact, Trent was able to tell Courtney was blushing. This was awkward for him, but it somehow filled him with joy at the same time. Something was trying to stop him from leaving her alone out in the hallway. But he had to.

"See you around…"

"Bye!" Courtney darted down the hall back to her room. Trent watched her leave. He smiled lightly, then made a blank face. He shut the door.

"What is that weird feeling in my stomach?" The musician asked himself, "I only get that feeling around Gwen… Why am I getting it around **her**? She's bossy and mean and a pretty… I mean petty! Why did I say pretty?" He face-palmed himself. "I'm so stupid…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Courtney swiftly slammed the door behind her. She looked around her bedroom. Bridgette was nowhere to be found. That was a good thing for her; she really wanted to be alone more than anything right now. She placed her hand against her chest. Her heart was beating just as fast as the time she stole food from Chef's kitchen with Duncan.

"I'm sure it's just beating that fast from running down the hallway… Yeah… That's all… It's not like I'm actually falling in love with that stupid guitar player…" The brunette lied to herself. "He's nothing but a loser… I mean just look at him, Courtney. He didn't even make it into Total Drama World Tour. I pity that handsome boy…" She froze. "Did I just call him handsome?" Courtney growled. She stomped her foot against the floor. "You don't like him Courtney! You don't like him!"

* * *

**I kind of stopped writing this for a while then started again, so that's why it might seem a little… Odd… Anyway, I didn't intend on bringing the romance between these two on so quickly. You can blame a Heather/Alejandro fanfiction I read for that. That's what I read in between my typing. You should go read it! You can find it in my favorites. Anyway, R&R.**


	5. Romantic Night

Courtney sat on a stool in front of a dresser with a giant mirror. She was brushing her brown hair. She wanted to look pretty tonight to help get Trent attracted to her. She placed her silver brush on the table and picked up a tube of mascara. She began to apply it.

"This will totally get Trent's attention…" She said to herself. "That boy will be like my own little pawn after tonight… I can't wait till he loves me…" Courtney stopped applying the mascara upon her eyelashes. "Wait… Trent… Loving me?" A smile grew across her face. "I can't wait…" She spoke calmly. The C.I.T began to use the mascara once again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trent was back in his room. He just took a quick shower. The musician slowly opened the door and peeked into the rest of his bedroom. There was no Courtney in sight. With a sigh of relief, Trent walked into the room and threw his towel on his bed as he prepared to get dressed.

"Now what should I wear…" He wondered as he put on a pair of camouflage boxers. "I don't want to dress too fancy…" Trent covered his feet with socks, "but I don't want to look too goofy…" He put on his usual black pants. "I also don't want to look too casual… Or too cool…" He also put his usual green shirt on. "Or too nerdy… I definitely don't want to look nerdy… Especially when it comes to Courtney…" Trent put on his green shoes and began to tie them on his bed. "I have to look absolutely perfect when I see her tonight or she'll turn me down… I just don't know what to wear!" He walked over to the mirror in his room. "Oh hey what do you know, I'm already dressed! Might as well fix my hair…"

About 10 minutes later, Trent had dry hair which was combed in the style he always wears it. He opened the door to his room and began to walk down to Courtney's room. He felt kind of nervous as he walked down the hallway of the aftermath studios, as if he was both excited and somewhat frightened to see the bossy, arrogant brunette he made a bet with. He reached her door. The emerald-eyed teen hesitated to knock on her door. In fact, he gulped at the very idea.

The door to Courtney's room opened. Trent jumped, not expecting the door to open. There she was, standing there in her green capris and her gray sweater vest. Her eyes were closed and she was grinning slightly. When she opened her eyes, she let out a little scream.

"Trent! Hi! I didn't expect to see you!" Courtney breathed heavily.

"I didn't expect the door to open… I was going to knock…" Trent said shyly.

"Sorry. I was just on my way to come see you."

"Well I just saved you the trip."

Courtney giggled. Trent's face began to light up like a Christmas tree. This didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you okay? Your face looks like a tomato…"

"Yeah I'm fine; it's just really hot in this hallway… I guess Bridgette and Geoff turned on the air conditioning…"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay." She could easily tell Trent was lying. The 'it's just hot in here' excuse is the oldest excuse in the book. It was even older than the 'my dog ate my homework' excuse. She knew he was slowly beginning to slip. He was falling for her. She could read it on his face like an open textbook.

"So… Where are we going…?" Trent asked. His face was beginning to turn back to its original color.

"I was thinking maybe we could go to the beach for a walk or something…"

"A walk? Isn't that a little… Sappy?"

"Sappy?" She scoffed, "I don't see what's so sappy about it. And I also don't see you telling me where we should go. And since **I** devised this little 'bet' of ours, I say we go for a walk on the beach."

"Actually, we're both apart of the-"

"Yes, but I came up with it, not you." Courtney cut him off. But she was right. She did think of the bet.

Trent folded his arms. "I don't understand why you get to make all of the decisions just because you created the bet that we're both apart of."

"Okay then, you decide where we go, smartass."

The musician sighed. "Fine, we'll go on a walk."

Courtney smiled. "That's what I thought."

"Yeah. Because it's **always** about you…" Trent hinted.

"That's right!" Courtney patted Trent on the head. Trent grunted. That's when she realized she was just thinking of herself. She was supposed to be sweet like Bridgette said. "I mean, that's wrong. It's not always about me, Trent. I was just joking around." She faked a laugh.

"That wasn't very funny…"

"It was to me… You just need to get a new sense of humor." Courtney began to walk past him. "Are you coming, twinkle toes?" She called over her shoulder.

"_Twinkle toes?" _Trent thought to himself. He shrugged and followed her.

* * *

Courtney and Trent were outside, walking towards the beach. Trent continuously glanced down at Courtney. Why? Who knows? When the two teenagers arrived at the sandy Hawaiian beach, Courtney sat down in the sand. Trent looked down at her.

"Why are you sitting?"

"I don't really want to take a walk anymore…" Courtney looked up at him. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Trent tried to prevent himself from making a goofy lovesick smiled. It worked. He just stood there. Eventually, he found her staring to be awkward and harder to prevent himself from smiling, so he looked away. "What's wrong? Is something bothering you?" Courtney asked. She didn't really care too much, but she wanted to sound sincere.

"This is pretty awkward."

"What is?"

"This."

"What?" Courtney tilted her head in confusion.

"You were just staring at me for at least 2 minutes or so… It was awkward."

"Stop using that word. You're continuously repeating it. No offense but it's very irritating."

"Sorry I guess." Trent folded his arms.

"Why are you standing? Take a seat." Courtney patted the sand, signaling Trent to sit beside her. Trent sat down. The brunette smiled at him. "Are you comfortable?"

"I suppose…" Trent shrugged. Courtney was still smiling at him. He quickly looked away and smiled for a couple seconds. His face turned a pale pink color.

Courtney began to twirl her hair. The two didn't speak to each other. She decided to start up a conversation. "So… The ocean is pretty tonight…"

Trent focused his attention on the waves. "Why do you think the ocean waves glow at night? I think it's because of the moonlight."

"Actually the glittering light seen in seawater during the night hours can be attributed to bioluminescence, a handy evolutionary phenomenon that gives certain land and sea creatures to glow in the dark." Courtney explained. Trent looked at her like she was crazy. "You didn't understand a word I just said did you?"

"I understood some of the words you said… Actually there was only one I didn't understand… And that was… Umm… Biolumenscience?"

"It's pronounced bioluminescence."

"I have never heard anyone say that word before."

"That's because you don't pay attention during your science electives."

"Oddly enough, you're right. Science is one of my least favorite subjects."

Courtney giggled. "I thought you said you were a straight A student."

"I am. I don't always have to pay attention."

"Yes you do. That's how you pass, silly." Courtney poked Trent's nose. Trent went cross-eyed for a moment. This made Courtney laugh.

"What?"

"You went cross-eyed. You looked so funny!"

Trent blushed. Not from Courtney, but because he was embarrassed. "Stop laughing…"

"You need to learn to laugh at yourself once in a while."

"Look who's talking…" Trent mumbled under his breath.

Courtney's laugh lowered down to a slight giggle. "Huh? Did you say something?"

"Nope. You must be hearing things."

"Maybe."

The two former contestants sat in silence once again. Trent looked at Courtney. She was staring up at the clear sky. Her eyes began to sparkle with the moonlight once again. This made Trent smile.

"You look pretty tonight." He spoke his mind. He covered his hands over his mouth.

Courtney's face turned crimson. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing…" Trent's face turned the same color.

"Did you just say I look pretty?"

"No!" Trent's face got brighter.

"Then what did you say?"

Trent didn't respond. Courtney put her hand on his shoulder. He jumped. She pulled away.

"What?"

"What?" Trent repeated.

"You jumped. Did I startle you?"

"No."

Courtney snickered. "You're lying."

The musician looked at Courtney. _"Why is she so pretty? She looks nothing like Gwen and she isn't even my type! So why do I have this feeling?" _As he observed her, he noticed she was shivering a bit. "Are you cold?"

"Hmm?"

"You're shivering a little. Are you cold?"

"No."

"Then why are you shaking?"

"I'm not."

"You're lying." He teased.

"As if." Courtney rolled her eyes.

"_She's cold. I can tell she's lying to me. I should put my arm around her to keep her warm. But I can't! She'll think I'm flirting! But she's so pretty and she's cold…"_ Trent put his arm around Courtney and pulled her close.

Courtney's face lit up like a candle. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping you warm. You're body is freezing. I knew you were cold."

"Oh please. It's not like I'm suffering from frostbite. Besides, it's Hawaii. It's not like it's going to be 29 degrees out with warm weather like this. So let go."

"No. You're cold. I want to keep you warm."

"_Trent's arm is around me… And I'm really close to him… Oh wow… What's that warm feeling in the pit of my stomach? That feels like the same feeling I had whenever I saw Duncan..." _Courtney smiled. "Okay, I guess I'll allow it considering how concerned you are…"

"I always show concern for my friends."

"_Friend? Yeah, okay. He so likes me… And he's not that bad looking himself…"_

Courtney placed her head on Trent's shoulder. Trent began to blush again.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Oh I'm just a little tired, that's all."

Trent raised an eyebrow. Was she flirting with him? "Do you want to go back to the aftermath studios?"

"Nah. I'd rather stay here a little longer…"

"Oh… Ok…" Trent was still blushing. He didn't have any idea how to deal with Courtney's flirtatious tactics. "Do you want me to let go?"

"No, it's fine. It's actually pretty comfortable." Courtney put her arms around him.

Trent gulped. His face made him look like a human tomato just like earlier. _"Why is she acting like this? This was so unlike her. She would normally push me away… So why is she being so… Affectionate?"_

"_This is actually really nice… Trent is much gentler than Duncan ever was… I think I might actually like him…"_

Courtney drifted off to sleep. Trent watched her. She breathed calmly. In his eyes, she looked like a perfect angel resting upon him. He began to pet her hair. It was so soft. She rubbed her head against his neck. This made him smile.

* * *

Courtney rubbed her eyes, followed by opening them. She yawned loudly and looked up. Trent was staring down at her, smiling.

"Oh hi. How long was I out?"

"About an hour or so. It's getting late. We should really be heading back."

"Really? What time is it?"

"It's around 10-ish."

"Well I guess we should. I do need my sleep."

Trent chuckled. "You already got some sleep."

"Why didn't you take a nap, too?"

"It's late, so I was afraid if I fell asleep we would be stuck here all night. We wouldn't want that now would we?" Trent lied. He really just wanted to watch Courtney sleep. But if he told her that then he would sound like a stalker.

"You make a good point." Courtney got up. She held out her hand to help Trent get up.

Trent grabbed her hand and stood up. He didn't let go. Courtney looked puzzled.

"You can let go now…"

"I know." Trent smiled. Courtney pulled her hand away from his.

"Ok?" Courtney began to walk back towards the studios. Trent hit his forehead.

"Stupid!"

The C.I.T giggled. She heard what he just said. She knew he was falling hard for him. She just didn't know it was _this_ bad.

* * *

Trent walked Courtney back to her room. She looked up at his emerald-colored eyes.

"Did you have fun?" Trent asked.

"I guess. We didn't really do anything but talk…"

"Yeah I know. Sorry."

"For what?"

"For being so boring."

Courtney lightly scratched the top of Trent's head. "You aren't boring. I did have some fun… Like when you tried to keep my warm…" She hinted.

Trent rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I didn't want you to stay cold all night…"

"It's fine Trent, really. I had fun." She opened the door to her bedroom. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yup." Trent nodded.

The brunette pecked him on the cheek. She ran into her bedroom and shut the door. Trent felt his entire body heat up and he felt butterflies flutter through this stomach. He made a strange noise. It sounded like a little squeak came out of his mouth.

He heard a snicker from behind him. "Looks like you got yourself a new girlfriend." Trent turned around to see Gwen standing there. He gulped.

"How long were you standing there?"

"I was actually standing around the corner over there." She pointed to her previous spot. "But I was there long enough to hear that you apparently kept her warm."

"Crap…"

"You like her!" Gwen accused.

"I do not! I just like her as a friend!"

"Care to explain what that little squeaky noise was after she kissed your cheek?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes you do. You like her and you know it!"

"I thought I told you I don't like her!"

"If you really don't like her, then why is your face red? Hmm?" Gwen pointed out.

"Shut up! I'm not even supposed to be around you!" Trent stomped away.

"Hey! Come back!" Gwen chased after him.

The door to Courtney's room opened just a crack. She heard the whole conversation. She put her hand on her chest like she did earlier.

"Trent likes me?" She smiled. "This is going exactly as I planned! But… Why do I feel so… Compassionate? Oh my gosh…" Courtney shut the door. "I-I do like him…"

* * *

**Yes, I realize that half the time Trent and Courtney were out of character. But what do you want me to do? It's a romance fanfiction. Plus most fanfictions involve out-of-character personalities. So yeah, there you go. This is so far the longest chapter I've written. I didn't intend to make it so long, I just didn't know when to end it. :P**


	6. Making Plans

Trent opened his eyes. He had just woken up from a night's sleep. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. 8:12 a.m. The musician yawned after the long night he spent with Courtney. He was beginning to think that the night he spent with her was just a dream. That's exactly when he heard a knock on his door.

"Trent! Are you awake yet?"

Trent recognized that voice anywhere. Well, he wouldn't of recognized it if he hadn't spent the last two days with her. Obviously, it was Courtney. He heard another knock. "Yeah, I'm up. Hold on, let me unlock the door." He jumped out of bed and unlocked his door. Courtney walked in.

"Nice hair." Courtney teased.

Trent looked in the mirror that was on the opposite side of the room. His hair was a greasy mess. Then again, he just woke up. He hasn't gotten a chance to shower yet. He turned his attention back on Courtney. _"Wow, she looks beautiful…" _He thought.

"I brought you some breakfast if you haven't noticed yet." Courtney held up her tray of oatmeal, bacon, toast and eggs.

"Oatmeal? I don't really like oatmeal too much…"

Courtney put the tray on Trent's bed and patted his head. "Don't be silly, Trent. The oatmeal is for me. Girls have to eat too you know."

"Really? I had no idea!" Trent joked. Courtney put her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. Some giggles could be heard coming out from between her lips. Trent walked over to the tray of food. He picked up a piece of bacon. "Thanks for bringing me breakfast, but I have to get ready for the day. I just woke up a couple minutes ago."

"Oh no, did I wake you?"

"Nope. Actually, you knocked on my door at least a minute after I woke up."

"Oh, well that's good. You had fun last night, right?"

Trent blushed. It wasn't a dream after all! "Yeah, I had a blast. Why?"

"I'm just making sure, that's all." She innocently twirled her hair. "Do you want to hang out again today? I'll let you choose where we go…"

"Sounds like an interesting idea, but there's not really anywhere to go around these parts of Hawaii besides the beach, and there isn't much to do there unless you know how to surf."

"Bridgette knows how to surf. As a matter of fact, she's a professional."

"I thought I wasn't allowed to hang out with anyone but you for the rest of the week… That was part of the bet, remember?"

"I'll allow Bridgette. Besides, it's not like she's hanging out with you. She'll be hanging out with me."

"But Bridgette doesn't know about the bet…"

Courtney raised an eyebrow and smirked. Trent knew what that look meant.

"You told her, didn't you?"

"What did you expect, hun?" Courtney sat on Trent's bed and crossed her legs. "She's my best friend. I tell her everything."

"Everything, huh?" Trent smiled. _"Maybe Bridgette knows if Courtney likes me or not!"_

"Yeah, that's right. Bridge and I share everything. But all that information stays between the two of us." She looked directly into his eyes. "So don't get any smart ideas, wise guy."

Trent's eyes widened even thought Courtney was staring right into them. _"Holy crap! Can she read my mind or something?"_

"Is there something wrong, Trenty?"

"No not-"Trent paused, "Did you just call me Trenty?"

"Yeah, that's going to be my new nickname for you." She winked at him. Trent's face lit up again.

"I don't exactly have a nickname for you…" Trent stated.

"I don't care. I'm not exactly a huge fan of nicknames."

"Then why did you let Duncan call you Princess?"

"I didn't! I constantly told him to stop but he just didn't!" Courtney hissed, "He just loved getting under my skin and it pissed me off! I-"

Trent placed his hand on her cheek. She froze. "Just forget about him. You deserve much better than that juvenile asshole."

Courtney's knees felt like jelly, which made her think of green jelly. She shivered.

"Are you cold again?" Trent asked.

"No, I just thought of green jelly for a second…"

"Why…?"

"Oh… Well…" Courtney's cheek turned into a rosy color. She didn't want to admit to him that her knees felt like jelly because of his actions. "Because green jelly is gross and slimy… And that's exactly what Duncan is. Gross and slimy."

"Wow, you really hate him don't you?"

"_Well, at least my lie worked, though technically it wasn't a lie. I'm so intelligent!"_ Courtney thought to herself. "Of course I hate him. Why wouldn't I? He cheated on me. I mean, who does that?"

"I'll tell you who does that, a heartless bastard."

"_Oh, I love how he hates Duncan as much as I do…" _Courtney let out a happy sigh.

"Thanks for the breakfast but I'm going to have to ask you to come back later. I have to take a shower and change clothes and comb my hair… You know, stuff like that."

"Oh, of course! When should I come back?"

"I don't know, an hour?" Trent estimated.

"Alrighty then. I'll go ask Bridgette to hang out with us on the beach later! Okay, see you in an hour, Trenty!" Courtney skipped out of the room.

"Trenty? Really Courtney?" He groaned. "She's pretty but her usage of nicknames isn't too great… Oh well, I'll have to get used to it."

* * *

Courtney knocked on Bridgette's door. "Bridgette?"

"Yeah?" A voice said from inside the room.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure! The door is unlocked!"

Courtney entered Bridgette's bedroom. She was lying on her bed watching television. It was just another rerun of Total Drama Action. Courtney bit her lower lip as she watched herself embarrassingly on the show as she cried over not receiving a prize from Chris even though she had figured out the combination to the cell and retrieving two DNA samples. "Do you have to be watching this?"

"What? We all have our embarrassing moments on T.V., especially when you're a contestant in the Total Drama series. I've had my embarrassing moment, like when I accidently cheated on Geoff for that idiot Alejandro."

"Well, Alejandro is pretty seductive."

Bridgette raised an eyebrow.

"What? It's true!"

The aftermath co-host rolled her eyes at her friend. "So why are you stopping by?"

"Trent and I are going surfing today. But since neither of us really know how to surf I was thinking, if you wanted to, you could tag along with us."

"Ah, I see. Going on another date with the guitarist, eh?"

Courtney felt her body heat up as her cheeks began to turn red. "It's not a date, Bridgette! You know I'm just doing this to make Gwen and Duncan jealous!"

"I hope you realize Gwen is actually happy that Trent is spending an unusual amount of time with you."

The brunette folded her arms in aggravation. "Yeah yeah. But that doesn't mean Duncan won't get jealous."

"Duncan didn't get jealous when Alejandro flirted with you and you flirted back." Bridgette pointed out.

"So? Like you said, Alejandro flirts with everybody! Trent isn't a player, so it would actually surprise Duncan, thereby making him somewhat jealous."

"Alright, if that's how you feel. So are you showing up for the Aftermath Show Friday night?"

Courtney shrugged. "I don't know, it'd be kind of awkward since Trent isn't allowed to exactly 'hang out' with anyone due to our bet. Plus **Gwen** will be there…"

"Well, I really think you should. It'd probably be your only chance to be on the Aftermath this season since it's almost over. Come to think of it, your bet was pretty useless."

"Not really. I mean, if I do lose then I'll have to be nice to him till the season is over, so I won't have to be nice for long."

"I suppose. Why is it that you don't like being nice? You were nice when we were back at Camp Wawanakwa up until Harold got you booted off."

Courtney gave Bridgette a look of disbelief.

"Wait, are you telling me you developed this violent personality because Harold forged the votes?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call my personality 'violent'… More like… Umm…"

"Aggressive?"

"No, no." Courtney shook her head. "You're using words that are frankly too strong."

"Ok, how about we change the subject?"

"Sounds fine with me. So are you tagging along today?"

"I don't really have anything better to do…" Bridgette admitted.

"Awesome! I'll head back with Trent in about 45 minutes or so."

"Okay! See you!"

"Later!" Courtney shut the door.

* * *

It had been at least an hour now. Trent didn't want to wait so he decided to head to Courtney's room. The door was strangely unlocked. Courtney was lying on her bed, staring directly at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?" Trent asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Huh?" Courtney looked up. "Oh hi Trent! I didn't realize you had come in! Oh, and I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're staring at the ceiling. That's unnatural and it's what some people do when they're depressed."

"Good point… So are you ready to go?"

"Of course. That's why I came here."

"Okay. Bridgette said yes, so let's go get her." Courtney rolled out of her bed and grabbed Trent's hand. He smiled shyly. She dragged him out of her room and headed towards Bridgette's room. Bridgette was already standing outside her room waiting for the two teenagers. "Oh hey Bridge! I didn't think you would stand outside your room!"

"And I didn't think you would show up holding Trent's hand." Bridgette teased.

Courtney quickly let go. Both she and Trent blushed. Bridgette let out a giggle.

"So you're ready to go, right?" Courtney wondered.

"Of course; when have you ever known me to be unprepared?"

"Well there was that one time…"

Bridgette lightly punched Courtney's shoulder. "Oh shut up."

"Lighten up! I'm just teasing!"

"I know that, silly!"

The two friends laughed hysterically while Trent just stood there awkwardly. He never truly realized how weird two best girl friends could be until he was found staring directly at them. Is this what all girls were like when they're around their "BFF"? And at this point, Trent was beginning to feel invisible to the brunette and the blond considering that they appeared to forget about his presence and continually talk to each other. If this was how it was going to be, then he saw no hope for getting close to Courtney on that particular day…

…Or at least that's what he thought.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long, but I've been busy with school. To be honest, sophomore year appears to be THE hardest. Especially since I'm failing biology and get mountains of homework every night. I also got stuck on this chapter. But don't worry, I'll try to write the next one a lot faster… But before I do that, I have a U.S. History 1 essay to type or else I'll most likely fail… Oh crap I also have a map to do… I forgot about that… Screw it, I'm just typing the essay. Oh, I'm also sorry for this chapter being so short... I want to save the rest for the next chapter... ;) R&R!**


	7. A Day at the Beach

The three teenagers headed down to the beach, which was simply behind the studio. Courtney and Bridgette headed into the changing rooms as they switched from their clothes to their bathing suits. This seemed pretty useless considering they could have just gotten changed in the studio then walk into the backyard. As for Trent, he simply wore his bathing suit like a pair of boxers, so he just stripped down to his bathing suit.

Courtney came out of her dressing room before Bridgette did. She wore her usual, bland, gray bikini. As she was putting her hair in a ponytail, Trent couldn't help but stare at the female. Despite his seemingly innocent appearance, he was just like every other teen male if you know what I mean.

When her hair was finally tied back, Courtney looked towards the musician and smiled. Her onyx-colored eyes were sparkling with the sunlight. He didn't know why, but he just loved how sparkly her eyes were. They made her appear to be so kind-hearted and sweet… Boy was that one hell of a lie.

Eventually, Courtney's smile began to fade. She raised an eyebrow at her newfound friend. Placing her hands on her hips, she decided to question him.

"Trent? Why are you looking at me? Hello?"

Trent obviously wasn't paying attention to a word Courtney was saying. Nope, he was lost in thought. Eventually, Courtney walked up to him and waved her hand in front of his face, snapping him back to reality.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

"Oh, sorry… I was daydreaming…"

"Clearly." Courtney looked uninterested.

Bridgette finally came out of the changing room and walked over to the two. "Okay, so who wants to learn how to surf first?"

Courtney and Trent glanced at each other. "Maybe you should go first…" Trent insisted.

"Okay!" Courtney chanted, "Let's go, Bridge! I'm so excited!"

Bridgette giggled. "Whatever you say."

As the two girls ran off, Trent couldn't help but sigh, knowing that he wouldn't get closer to Courtney that day. So he decided to sit in the sand and build a sand sculpture. After an hour or two, he managed to sculpt a guitar out of sand. It wasn't too big… or good for that matter. Now, Trent was holding a stick and drawing Courtney's face in the sand. As he looked up, he saw a happy Courtney walking towards him. He quickly rubbed his hand over his drawing and it vanished.

"Why are you rubbing the sand?" Courtney asked.

"Who, me? No reason…" Trent claimed.

The CIT rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She turned her attention onto Trent's sand guitar. "Nice sand sculpture." She lied. Honestly, she thought it looked like crap.

"Really? Thanks! I don't really think it came out all that great so it's nice to hear that-"

"Bridgette wants you." Courtney interrupted.

"For what?"

"Your surfing lesson, remember? I went first and now it's your turn. It's only fair. Besides, surfing isn't as hard as it looks." The brunette explained.

"Oh yeah… Well, might as well get it over with."

Trent walked towards the blonde surfer while Courtney took a seat in Trent's previous spot. She stared at his sand guitar for a few minutes, and then glanced over at Trent and Bridgette, who were now in the water. She looked back at the sculpture.

"I can make a sand violin that will make Trent's guitar look even more like crap." Courtney smirked.

* * *

"I have to be honest, I'm pretty damn nervous…" Trent said shyly.

"Don't worry, surfing is easy."

"Yeah and that's easy for you to say."

"Trent I promise I won't let anything happen to you!"

"Does that include getting eaten by sharks?"

Bridgette laughed, "Maybe."

Trent's pupils shrunk with fear as he looked down to observe his surfboard.

"I am, and I'm officially afraid of getting killed while surfing…"

"Trent, just relax."

Trent looked over to Courtney, who was busy working on her sand sculpture. He took a deep breath, "okay, I'll try."

Placing his feet upon the surfboard, Trent attempted to keep his balance, but easily fell off (considering they're in the water). Bridgette placed her hand over her mouth in order to stop herself from laughing. Trent got back on his feet and crossed his arms with annoyance.

"I hate this."

"You just need to focus more on your balance and not get side-tracked."

Trent glanced back over to Courtney. How could he not get side-tracked if she was the only thing on his mind?

"You're distracted."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because your eyes are all over Courtney. You like her, don't you?"

"No!" Trent argued, "I still have a thing for Gwen."

"Yes, because that totally explains why you've got your eyes all over another girl and she's the only person you've hung out with other than me for the past couple days."

"Well that's because we had a bet!"

"Yeah, okay. You totally like her."

"Shut up."

"Trent and Courtney sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Trent blushed, "what are you? 5?"

"Just admit it and I'll leave you alone."

Trent groaned, "Fine, I like her. Happy?"

Bridgette smirked, "Yes, I am."

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Because Courtney is my best friend."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

Bridgette frowned, "Do you want me to teach you or not?"

"Not."

At this point, Bridgette was aggravated. This was very rare for someone as kind-hearted as her. Letting out a deep breath in order to calm herself down, Bridgette picked up the unused surfboard and simply walked away from the dark-haired musician.

"Does this mean I'm not going to learn how to surf? Bridgette? Hello?" Trent called out to her, but she continued to walk away. Once again glancing at his newfound love, he finally worked up the nerve to walk towards her and start up a conversation similar to ones they've had in the past.

* * *

"Hey." Trent greeted.

"Hey, how'd the lesson go?"

"Crappy. I didn't really learn anything except how to fall off a surfboard."

Courtney looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, "if you didn't learn anything then what were the two of you doing that entire time?"

"We were just talking…" Trent laid down on the wet sand.

"About what?"

Courtney's curiosity was starting to get on Trent's nerves. It's not like he wanted to tell her that they were talking about his crush on the CIT.

"Nothing, it's not important, okay?"

Courtney lowered her eyebrows and frowned. "Fine, don't tell me. I can't believe you don't trust me after everything we've been through within the past few days."

Trent bit his lower lip, "it's not that I don't trust you! It's just; I'm not exactly comfortable talking about it. It was hard enough trying to talk to Bridgette about it, but she pressured me."

"So, what? You have a hard time when you're under pressure?"

"Not exactly, I can play my guitar perfectly when I'm under pressure, but Bridgette was just being pretty irritable."

"Yeah, she tends to do that sometimes. It's kind of rare though."

In an attempt to change the subject, Trent focused his attention on Courtney's sand violin. "I like your violin. It looks a hell of a lot better than my guitar."

"Thanks. Are you sure you can't tell me what you two were talking about?"

"_Damn…" _Trent thought. "Yes, I'm sure."

"But I really want to know…" Courtney made a puppy face at Trent.

"But I don't want to tell you…"

Courtney scooted closer, making Trent's face turn red. "Please tell me, I won't tell a soul, I swear…"

"I… Can't…"

Courtney could tell Trent was slipping. She couldn't stop begging now. She practically crawled on top of him. "Pretty please…"

"We were talking about how…" Trent cut himself off.

"How what?"

"How I… Like you…" Trent mumbled under his breath. Courtney heard every word he said and her face lit up just like his.

"R-really?"

Trent rubbed the back on his neck, "well, yeah."

"That's… sweet."

"You can get off me now…" Trent told her.

"I don't think I want to…"

The two smiled at each other. Suddenly, Courtney leaned in and kissed him. The kiss lasted quite a while until Trent broke away. His smile grew wider, and so did Courtney's.

"Aw!" A voice said, causing the two to jump. It was none other than Bridgette. They completely forgot she was there. "You two are so cute together!"

"Um… Bridge, do you mind?" Courtney asked, irritated.

"Sorry… I'll just head back, okay? See you there, lovebirds." Bridgette teased. She grabbed a hold of the three surfboards and headed towards the Aftermath Studios.

Trent stared into Courtney's charcoal-colored eyes while Courtney stared into Trent's emerald-colored eyes. She ran her fingers through his long, black hair. The two laid there for a while, until one of them broke the silence.

"So, while you were with Bridgette… I found something for you…" Trent announced.

"Oh?"

"You're going to have to get off me so I can show you."

Courtney fell backwards (on purpose) and Trent sat up. Reaching into the back pocket of his bathing suit, he pulled out a cockle sea shell. The former Team Amazon member gasped with joy as she observed the shell. It was orange and pink. "Oh Trent, it's so pretty!"

"It reminded me of you because both the shell and your hair are wavy."

Courtney giggled, "That's a tad corny, don't you think?"

"Nope." The mime-fearing teen handed the shell over to her.

"I love it…" Courtney admitted. It reminded her of Duncan's skull carving that he gave her when she got voted off the island. This saddened her a bit, but that didn't get in the way of her unusual optimism. Taking her eyes off the shell, she gave Trent an unexpected hug.

"I think it's time we head back and get some lunch." Courtney told him as she let go.

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty hungry."

The brunette held out her hand and Trent grabbed it. The two headed back to the studios, holding hands, thereby confirming their newfound relationship.

**xx**

**Don't get upset, it's not over yet. That's right! IT'S NOT OVER! :] Mwahahahahahahaha! What's a good fanfiction without a twist? Oh, and I realize the ending to this chapter is very corny. But what did you expect from ME? Almost all of my stories are corny. ;) I'd start the next chapter now (which I've been planning ever since I started this) but I have to go take a shower for school tomorrow. BOO! I DON'T LIKE SCHOOL! R&R!**


	8. Dos Corazones Rotos

Courtney sat alone in her bedroom with the seashell Trent gave her in her right hand. Within her left hand was a string. Carefully, she poked a small hole into the shell and pulled the string through it, creating a necklace. The brunette tied it around her neck and smiled.

Unexpectedly, she heard a knock on the door, causing her to jump.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Bridgette. Can I come in?"

"Of course, Bridge!" Courtney allowed.

Bridgette entered the room and shut the door. She walked over to Courtney's bed and sat next to the CIT. "What's up?"

"I was just making a necklace out of the seashell Trent gave me."

"Aw! You have to admit, that was really sweet of him."

Courtney rolled her dark eyes. "Not really…"

"Not really? How could you say that? Do you know how special I would feel if Geoff gave me a gift like that?"

"Well, it's not that I don't like it. It's just; it reminds me of the skull Duncan gave me…" Courtney frowned and looked towards the carpet.

Bridgette put her arm around Courtney as a way to comfort her. "Oh, I understand now, but its okay. You have someone better than Duncan now."

"Someone I've been using this entire time…"

"Well, that depends, are you still using Trent to make Duncan and Gwen jealous?"

"Yeah I guess. I just wish Duncan were here to witness it. He would so totally be jealous."

"Wait, do you like Trent or not?" Bridgette questioned.

Courtney didn't answer. She merely looked down at the seashell Trent gave her with a sad look on the tanned girl's face. "I…"

"You don't." A deep voice said. Courtney and Bridgette looked up and they both gasped with shock. It was Trent, standing there with the door to Courtney's room open.

"Trent! How long have you been standing there?"

"More importantly, how did you get in here without either of us noticing?" Bridgette wondered.

"I've been standing here ever since Bridgette mentioned you were using me to make Gwen and Duncan jealous…"

"I-I can explain…" Courtney stuttered.

"What are you going to tell me? That you don't really love me? That you've just been using me this whole time? That you think I'm just your love puppet? Well guess what, I'm no puppet, and we're done."

"Done?" Courtney and Bridgette both repeated.

"That's right. We're through. I never want to talk to you again." Trent turned around. Just as he was about to leave, Courtney jumped off the bed and sprinted towards Trent, grabbing a hold of his shoulder to make sure he didn't leave.

"Trent, wait! What about our bet?"

Trent faced her, an angered look on his usually cheery face. "Is that all that matters to you, just some stupid bet and making your ex-boyfriend jealous? You make me sick! I wish I never met you! I wish you had never come to this stupid game! Everyone was right about you, you're just a bitch! And Justin was right about you too, you're just a user who's absolutely pathetic! I should have listened to him... Now, don't ever talk to me again!"

As Trent slammed the door in Courtney's face, her lip began to quiver. Bridgette had no idea what to do, considering her best friend's new boyfriend just broke up with her.

"Umm… Courtney, are you okay?" She asked, hoping the CIT wasn't upset. Courtney turned around. Tears were filling her eyes. Bridgette bit her lower lip, worried. "Uh oh… Don't cry… It's-"

Suddenly, the teenager burst into tears. She was crying so hard that she was practically screaming. Unfortunately, Bridgette was there witnessing the whole thing. She could bear to watch her best friend cry right in front of her. And what made it worse was that she didn't have a clue what to do about this. She forced herself on her feet and ran over to Courtney, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Courtney, it's okay."

"No it's not!" Courtney screamed. "I lost him! He was perfect! He was nothing like Duncan! Trent is sweet and considerate and caring and perfect!"

"Courtney, you reacted the same way to Duncan… You found someone new. And I'm sure you can do it again." Bridgette smiled sheepishly.

Courtney pushed Bridgette away as she continued to cry. "It's not like that, Bridgette! Duncan had a list of flaws! Trent had no flaws!"

"Oh come on, everyone has flaws."

"You aren't helping!" Courtney's crying was just getting worse. "Just go away!"

Bridgette gulped and slowly left the room. Courtney ran to her bed and cried on her pillow, which somewhat made her cries much quieter.

* * *

Trent slammed the door behind him. He never felt so violent before. He threw himself on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I can't believe that dirty bitch! Why would she do that?" Trent questioned. His angered expression transitioned to a saddened one. "I thought she meant everything… That kiss… Did it mean anything to her?"

The poor musician was torn. He placed his hand over his heart, followed by folding his fingers into a fist.

"I hate her…"

A knock was heard upon the door of Trent's room.

"What?" Trent screamed.

The door opened and Gwen appeared. "Why so angry?"

"Go away!"

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you? You never act like this…"

"Didn't you hear me? I said go away!"

The Goth folded her arms. "Not until you tell me what's up with you."

Trent reached his boiling point and wrapped his fingers harshly around a lamp. He was prepared to throw it at her, when Gwen interrupted.

"Okay! Don't be a Courtney! I'll leave, God!"

She slammed the door. Trent placed the lamp back on the desk and looked up at the ceiling.

"Courtney…" He muttered to himself. A tear managed to roll down his cheek.

* * *

Gwen was still confused about Trent. As a matter of fact, she was really worried about her ex boyfriend at the moment. The only thing on her mind was figuring out why he was so pissed off. As she walked past Courtney's room, she heard crying. Her eyes widened as she spun around.

"Courtney? Crying? I haven't heard _her_ cry ever since she found out Duncan and I kissed… I should go check on her…" As Gwen reached for Courtney's doorknob, she paused. "Wait… Why do I care? Courtney got me eliminated! Besides, she'll just throw something at me yet again…"

"Gwen? I-is that you?" Courtney asked. It was hard to understand her over all her sobbing.

"Yeah, it's me. I was just passing by…"

"Come in! Please!" With all her crying, it sounded as if the CIT was begging Gwen to come visit her.

Confused, Gwen entered Courtney's room. She gasped as she saw the sight of Courtney's back turned on her. She was curled up on the side of her bed. The loner could easily hear her former friend's sniffling.

"Are you—"

Courtney rolled over before Gwen could finish asking her question. She sat up. Tears were rolling down her face, causing her mascara to run. Her eyes were puffy and red and a huge frown was formed upon her face. "Gwen, come here…" She opened her arms, giving Gwen permission to hug her.

The Goth was still confused. Despite this, she still walked towards Courtney and hugged her. The freckled-faced girl began to sob once again. As a matter of fact, she was crying on Gwen's shirt. Feeling sorry for her, Gwen began to slowly rub Courtney's back with sympathy.

"There, there… It's okay…"

"Oh please…" Courtney sobbed, "You don't even know why I'm crying…"

Gwen then realized that Trent and Courtney had been hanging out for the past few days. She began to think that Courtney's sadness and Trent's anger were linked together.

"Courtney, just out of curiosity, does this have anything to do with Trent?" Gwen asked.

Courtney pulled herself away from Gwen, even making eye contact with her. "How did you know?"

"Well… Being Trent's ex girlfriend and closest friend, he seemed really pissed off… He almost threw a lamp at me, actually. And I figured since you're crying and he's angry… that your emotions might be sort of linked?"

Courtney attempted to wipe her tears away. This only resulted in causing streaks of charcoal mascara to run across her cheeks. "Well, you're right."

"What happened?" Gwen sat next to the mocha-skinned girl. "Tell me everything."

"Well…" Courtney began, "at first, I was using Trent as a ploy to make you and Duncan jealous… but then I developed feelings for him and since I was flirting with him the whole time, he developed feelings for me… And then we started going out for a few hours… Then I was talking to Bridgette about how I didn't want to use him anymore, but before I could say that, Trent overheard that I was using him so then he dumped me and now he hates me…" She began to sob once again.

Gwen was speechless. "Wow…" was all that could come out of her mouth. The fact that Courtney would use Trent to make her jealous didn't surprise her at all, but the fact that she actually fell in love with him was a whole different story. "Maybe you should tell him it was all a misunderstanding?"

"I-I tried… But he didn't listen… He hates me…"

"Do you want me to talk to him for you?"

Courtney looked up at Gwen. "Would you really do that? After everything I've done to you?"

Gwen shrugged. "Of course I would. That's what friends are for, right?"

Instantly and unexpectedly, Courtney gave Gwen another hug. "Oh, thank you Gwen! Thank you!"

Gwen couldn't help but smile.

"But…" Courtney let go, "How are you going to do that? Trent nearly killed you when you tried talking to him…"

The Goth rubbed her chin. "Good point… Would it be okay with you if I talked to him tomorrow, you know, once he's cooled down a little?"

"Anything's okay as long as you get my Trenty back…"

Gwen raised an eyebrow. _Trenty?_ Did she seriously just call him _Trenty?_ Pet names made her sick.

"Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, Gwen… Please, make sure he comes back…" The CIT sniffled.

"Don't worry; I'll get him back for you. He's my best friend. I can convince him to do pretty much anything…"

Gwen walked out of Courtney's room. Courtney watched as Gwen calmly shut the door behind her. She let out a sigh. "I hope she's right…"

**xx**

**Yay! Gwen and Courtney friendness! I told you Gwen would have an important role in this story! ;) I did tell you that, right? Oh well… I pretty sure most of you will be all like "Oh noes!" in the reviews. Feel free to do that, I really don't care. :P Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Next one will be up soon, I hope. Why is the title of the chapter in Spanish? Hell, I dunno… Okay, it's one in the morning. I'm going to bed. R&R.**


	9. Reconsideration

The next morning, Gwen didn't even bother to change into actual clothes but instead she decided to just stay in her pajamas. She didn't brush her teeth or comb her hair or even take a shower. Instead, the kicked her door open and walked down to Trent's room. She knocked on his door.

"Trent? Are you awake?"

"Yes. Go away."

"But I want to talk to you…"

"Oh please, you don't even know what's wrong with me."

"Really? Because I went to the source of your anger and she ended up telling me what's wrong with you."

Trent didn't respond.

"Trent? Are you going to let me in or not?"

"Not."

Gwen groaned and rolled her onyx eyes. "Trent, come on, I'm your best friend. Please, let me talk to you about this. I just want to help…"

Instantly, the door opened and Trent stood there, eyeing her. "Fine."

Gwen grinned at her victory. "Thanks." She walked into his room. The place was a mess, items were scattered all over the floor and Trent's drawers were open, revealing pants and boxers. "What happened in here?"

Trent rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. "Anger management?"

Ignoring this, the Goth sat herself onto Trent's bed, which was also messy, as the covers were undone and there were crumbs of chocolate all over the place. Trent took a seat next to Gwen.

"You look horrible…" Gwen told him. She was right. Trent's hair was messier than hers, and he had bags under his emerald eyes.

"I'm sure I do…"

"Did you get any sleep at all last night?"

"I tried to get some sleep…"

"You didn't?" Gwen was shocked.

"No, I did, but I didn't get much sleep… It's hard to fall asleep when you're thinking about someone…"

"So you couldn't sleep because you were busy thinking about Courtney?"

"**Don't** say her name!" Trent threatened.

Gwen wasn't amused by Trent's threat, "Trent, I'm going to have to say it."

"Why?"

"Because I think it's best if we talk about this."

"Fine, let me hear it." Trent sounded extremely uninterested.

"I know Courtney just used you to—"

"Don't remind me!" Trent folded his arms and looked away.

"Hey! It's rude to interrupt!" Gwen reminded him, "Let me finish… I know Courtney used you to make Duncan and I jealous but you walked in at the absolute worst possible timing. See, she was about to tell Bridgette that she didn't want to use you anymore. She really developed feelings for you, and now she's really upset, just like you, because you told her off. I think it would be best if you gave her another chance…"

"I don't want to give her another chance…" Trent admitted.

"What? Why? She's like, perfect for you. She plays an instrument, loves music and loves to sing. Plus she's totally confident, just like you."

"But she's a heartbreaker."

"What? No she's not…"

"She broke my heart, Justin's heart, and Duncan's heart."

"She never broke Duncan's heart…"

"Yes she did. Remember the way she acted towards him when she returned to the show in season two?"

"She didn't exactly break his heart… More like his balls…"

Trent let out a chuckle. "You got a good point there…"

"Besides, you two could end up being friends afterwards, kind of like you and I…"

"Are you kidding? Did you see what she did to Duncan after she found out he cheated on her? Why are you helping Courtney anyway? She turned everyone against you, got you eliminated, and nearly bit your head off when she arrived here."

"Well we were such great friends before Duncan came along, I didn't want to lose her as a friend. Besides, I don't like giving up on my friends, which is why I promised Courtney I would talk to you about this." Gwen explained, "Which is also why I think you shouldn't give up on her, either." She nudged her friend, "So, what do you say? Are you going to give her another chance?"

"I don't know… I guess I need some time to think about it…"

The loner gave her ex-boyfriend a hug and got on her feet. "Take as long as you need. I'll go see how Courtney's doing."

An aggravated look grew upon Trent's face. "Good luck with that…"

* * *

Gwen opened the door to Courtney's room, only to find Courtney watching television. She was still sniffling, but not as bad as last night.

"Courtney… Hey… How are you feeling?"

"I can't say I'm feeling better…" Courtney wiped a tear away from her eye. This time, she wasn't wearing any mascara, so she didn't need to worry about streaks of make up running down her cheeks.

"But you aren't feeling worse?"

"Can't say that either."

Gwen sighed. She didn't like seeing two of her friends act like they've gone insane, especially considering they never acted like this. "I'm assuming you didn't get any sleep either?"

"You couldn't get to sleep?"

"No, Trent couldn't."

"Trent!" Courtney's lip began to quiver, as if she was about to start sobbing again.

"No, no! Don't cry! I talked to him for you!"

Instantly, Courtney's depressing mood went away as her eyes widened. "You did?"

"Yeah, I told you I would…"

"What did he say? Does he forgive me? Does he still love me?"

At this point, Gwen was starting to think Courtney was a little too obsessed with Trent. "Well, he hasn't exactly forgiven you yet. He said he needs some time to think about it. But don't take that as a no, he just needs some time to himself…"

"I wish he didn't… I feel so lost without Trent… Sure, we only dated for a couple hours, but when we were "friends", I realized that he wasn't like the other boys competing on this stupid show. He's different. He's kind and considerate and fun to talk to. I don't understand why you let him go…"

"I thought it was the right thing to do. You know what they say, if you love someone, let them go."

"I hate that saying… It's totally useless. Why would you want to let someone you love go? That's like saying you want to put your only child up for abortion when you don't have any money problems and you aren't a teenage parent…"

"Umm… I don't quite think that's what the saying means…"

"As if it matters… Trent is perfect and I don't want to let him go. I just wish he would forgive me already. It's not bad enough that he hates me, but I hate myself for even thinking about using him."

"To be honest, you never really made me the slightest bit jealous."

"Shocker…" Courtney was being sarcastic.

"Listen, why don't you go visit him tonight and straighten things out if it's really bothering you that much?"

"Are you crazy? He hates me! I'm not going to go and talk to someone who hates me!"

"You could at least try. I mean, he's already considering taking you back. Perhaps he'll want to talk to you!" Gwen encouraged.

"Yeah right…" Courtney fell on her back.

"Listen, I'm going to go get us some breakfast. Why don't you sit here and think about paying Trent a little visit?"

"I used to get Trent breakfast…" Tears began to fill Courtney's eyes. This caused Gwen to panic.

"Okay! I'll be right back!"Gwen rushed out of the room and towards the cafeteria. Courtney began to cry again. She shoved her face within her hands to hide it, although, it didn't really hide it too much…

Shortly, Gwen returned carrying two plates with bacon, eggs and toast. Courtney's crying had calmed down within the short time Gwen was gone.

"Hey, I brought you bacon, eggs and toast… I hope you like them…"

Courtney sniffled, "This is what I used to bring Trent…"

"Aw, Courtney… It'll be okay. I promise."

"I hope you're right…" Courtney took her plate from Gwen.

"Me too…" Gwen muttered under her breath. She didn't want the CIT to hear her comment, especially since she was already depressed enough.

"Gwen…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think it was selfish of me to use Trent?"

"Of course I do… But seeing that you regret it, I haven't lost any respect for you."

"I never said anything about losing respect for me…"

"I know." Gwen told her.

"Do you think he'll take me back?" Courtney wondered.

"I'm sure he will. Trent's a nice guy. If he really loves you, he'll reconsider you. And I'm positive he loves you."

"You think so?"

"Well, that depends, do you love him?" Gwen asked.

Courtney took a bite out of her toast. "Of course I love him. He's my Trenty… Well… He was my Trenty, anyway…"

Courtney's pet name for Trent still freaked Gwen out. But she'd allow it considering they're both her friends.

"So, have you thought about talking to him tonight?"

"I guess I will… I'll do anything to get him back…"

"That's true love right there, Courtney…"

"Well, I'm in love with him. To be honest, I never really loved Duncan this much…" Courtney admitted. She didn't really like to admit things, but she enjoyed telling Gwen things like this.

"Really?" Gwen was surprised.

"Yeah, really…"

"Wow…"

"What?" The CIT was curious.

"Well, back when we were still on the show, it sounded like you loved Duncan a lot. I mean, you always talked about him…"

"I know. But I love Trent more than I ever loved Duncan. Besides, Duncan is yours now, not mine."

Gwen's plate was now empty. She got up and threw the paper plate away. "I'd better get going. I don't want to look like this all day. You should get ready, too."

"Get ready? But, it's only 10:03..."

"Does it matter what time it is?"

Courtney rubbed her hand against the back of her neck, "Well, I guess it doesn't…"

Gwen headed for the door. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay…"

"See you." Gwen left.

Courtney fell on her back and listened to her television. She was watching an old episode of Total Drama Action Aftermath.

"_I'm on Team Gwen. Not because I like her, but because Trent is a loser, by choice."_

The CIT let out a sigh. "What was I thinking back then?"

**xx**

**YAY! SHORT CHAPTER! :D I cut it short because I want the next chapter to be all about Trent and Courtney, not Gwen, Trent and Courtney. Plus I decided to leave you guys waiting to see what happens next. Haha. ;P R&R. Oh, and PS: The next chapter might be the last.**


	10. Reunited

That night, Courtney walked over to Trent's room, just like Gwen told her to. She was dressed differently than usual. She was wearing a gray, plaid blouse and a black skirt with black tights. She wore shiny black dress shoes and her hair was tied back in a sloppy bun.

The CIT approached the door and obviously knocked on it. "Trent?"

There was no answer.

She tried again, "Trent? Are you there?"

Still, no answer.

"Are you looking for Trent?" A voice asked. Courtney spun around to see someone she hated. Not as much as she hated Lindsay, but she still hated this person. It was none other than Harold, the geek who got her eliminated during the first season of Total Drama as a ploy to get revenge on her ex-boyfriend. "Wow! You look amazing!"

"No Harold, I'm just knocking on the door calling Trent's name for fun…" Courtney rolled her onyx eyes, "And thanks…"

"Well, since you've decided to be little miss sarcastic, I'm not going to tell you where he is now…" Harold began to walk away, but Courtney grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"Wait! I'm sorry! Please tell me where he is!" Courtney pleaded.

"That's more like it. I bumped into him earlier. He told me he was going to the beach to think about something. He didn't tell me what though."

"The beach? But, it's pouring outside!"

"That's what I told him. I tried to convince him not to go, but he ignored me. Go figure."

"I have to go find him before he gets pneumonia!" Courtney began to run down the hall back to her room, when she stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder, "Thanks Harold!" She continued to sprint to her room.

Harold smiled, "It's about time she appreciated me!"

* * *

Courtney ran into her room and pulled her closet door open. She reached in a grabbed a black umbrella and a grey raincoat (although, it was more of a jacket). She then kicked the closet door shut and ran out of her room, not even bothering to shut the entrance.

Pushing open the door to exit the building, Courtney headed straight towards the beach. The rain was hitting against her umbrella so hard that it sounded like rocks were hitting against it.

When she finally reached the beach, the sand was dark and wet and the ocean waves were large. Courtney didn't understand why Trent would want to come to the beach if it was wet, cold and dark. Sure she knew that he was thinking about her, but even she wouldn't go to the beach in this type of weather. That was just plain crazy.

The CIT looked around the sandy landscape, desperately searching for her crush. Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be found. Would Harold really go so low as to lie to her about the whereabouts of Trent? She shook the question out of her head and began to cautiously walk around.

"Trent?" She called out continually, "Trent! Where are you?"

A few minutes later, she saw a dark figure sitting on the wet sand. It looked like a giant, misshaped ball. She could tell by the shaping of the figure's head that it was none other than Trent sitting there. "Trent!" Courtney ran towards him. As she approached him, he didn't move. Eventually, the darkness of the figure disappeared and transitioned into Trent's tone.

She stood behind him. He didn't move, nor did he speak. "Trent, what are you doing out here?"

"Thinking." The troubled teenager finally spoke.

"Well, I know that!"

"How did you find me?"

"Harold told me he bumped into you before you left. Are you insane? Why in the world would you come out here during a thunderstorm with no raincoat or an umbrella? Are you trying to catch pneumonia? And it's a thunderstorm! What, do you want to get struck by lightning?" Courtney complained.

"I like the rain…" Trent told her, "It helps me think when I'm troubled."

Courtney quickly realized that rain was still pouring all over the teenager. She took a seat next to him and covered both of their bodies with her umbrella. "Trent, would you like it if I talked to you?"

"That depends, are you going to lecture me like you just did a few seconds ago?"

Courtney's face stiffened. "No, I'm not."

"Okay then, go ahead."

Courtney didn't speak for a moment, causing the two lovers to sit in silence. "I'm sorry…" She finally said.

Trent's eyes widened and he raised an eyebrow. Did Courtney seriously just apologize? She never apologized to anyone. Not even to Duncan after all those times she caused him physical pain. "Are you now?"

The freckled-faced girl looked towards him. Trent, who was looking at her, had quickly looked away, embarrassed. "Yes, I am. I know apologizing isn't exactly something I do too often, but you're just so… special." She admitted.

Trent could feel butterflies fluttering through his stomach. "I see…" Was all he could say.

"I know I used you at first, but over the time we spent with each other because of that stupid bet, I really developed feelings for you…" Courtney let out a giggle, "I'm sure Gwen already told you this…"

"As a matter of fact, you sound just like her."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

The two musicians giggled shyly, followed by being completely silent. The silence was awkward, mostly because they were shy around each other at the moment. Courtney noticed that Trent had calmed down since their break up.

"Trent…" Courtney finally spoke.

"Yes?"

"You didn't let me finish my conversation with Bridgette when you barged into my room…"

"I know…"

"What I was going to say was I didn't want to use you anymore because I really liked you…"

Trent finally looked her in the eyes. "I really liked you too…"

"Do you still like me?"

Trent could see the reflection of the moon's glow in her onyx eyes once again. He still loved the way her eyes sparkled. He allowed the corners of his mouth to give a warm grin. "Yes, I still like you."

Courtney grew a smile upon her face as well, only it was bigger than Trent's mere grin. She had never been this happy before throughout the entire amount of time she was on the Total Drama series. Not when she formed a relationship with Duncan, not when she managed to make a return to the second season, and not when she caused Gwen's elimination.

"But that doesn't mean I completely forgive you… I don't think I ever will."

The onyx eyed girl's smile quickly faded. "Oh…"

"You look cold…" Trent placed his arm around her.

This was a case of déjà vu for both of them. Perhaps that's what Trent intended. Only this time, a few things were different. Courtney was dressed fancy, Trent was soaking wet, and it was pouring rain. Courtney could feel Trent's goose bumps.

"You feel colder." Courtney placed both her arms around Trent, causing the two of them to be in a cuddling position. This also caused her to drop her umbrella, but neither of them really minded.

"You're smarter than you look."

Courtney glared. "What, do I look stupid?"

"No, you look beautiful."

Courtney didn't care how corny that sentence was, she just loved it. Honestly, she loved when any guy called her beautiful, which was something Duncan never called her.

"So, do you love me again?" The CIT wondered.

"What do you mean again? I never stopped, even when I wanted to." He admitted.

"So, you wanted to stop loving me?"

"Yeah, but only because you used me. Come on, wouldn't you want to stop loving Duncan if he used you?"

"Bad example…"

"Sorry…"

"Don't be."

Trent ran his hands across Courtney's smooth cheek. "Do you want to be my girl again?"

Courtney rolled her eyes at him. "No Trent, I just came out desperately looking for you, apologized which is something I _never_ do, and now I'm cuddling you. I totally don't want to be your girl."

The dark-haired boy laughed. "Come on Courtney, be serious."

Unexpectedly, Courtney placed both of her hands on his face and leaned in. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his. She had never kissed anyone in the rain before because she believed it was cliché, as she had seen it in movies and television shows many times before. But this was probably the greatest cliché ever. She didn't want this particular kiss to end. Neither did Trent, but it had to end eventually. So, Courtney pulled away, much to her displeasure.

"Of course I want to go out with you again, stupid."

Neither of them could stop themselves from smiling. Both were happy to be with each other again. Eventually Courtney grabbed her umbrella off the wet sand and stood up. "Come on; let's go back inside before we catch pneumonia." She held out her hand.

Trent carefully grabbed a hold of Courtney's hand and placed her fingers between his. "Whatever you say, babe."

* * *

The next day, Gwen decided to pay Courtney a visit. She entered Courtney's room and found her happier than ever before.

"Hey! You look much better than you were for the past two days!"

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm assuming you talked to him, just like I said?"

"Yeah, I did."

"That's great!" Gwen smiled, "So, did you patch things up with him?"

"Of course I did."

"So, you guys are going out again?"

Courtney held her seashell necklace within her palms. She stared at it lovingly, and then formed a smile on a face similar to Gwen's. "Yes, yes we are."

~*The End*~

**xx**

**Alright guys, I'm sorry to say it, but this story is officially over. Corny ending is corny. :P See, I suck at writing endings, so that's why this one sucked too. Oh, by the way, Trent and Courtney didn't catch pneumonia. XD Shocking, no? Since so many of you liked this, I'm considering writing a sequel. The description for the sequel will be on my profile, so feel free to click on my username if you're interested! It will be under "stories I'm considering writing." If you like or dislike the idea, then vote on my new coming poll! R&R!**


End file.
